Hey There New kid!
by DanaAshley-Criss
Summary: Kurt transfers! Blaine fall in love with Kurt.This Story is about what they go through in life!  i suck at summaries!  this was know before as: "vous y êtes, ive been looking everywhere." but i changed ;  xx ILY PLEASE R&R!
1. Kurts First day

Authors note:

Okay, first of all i don't own anything of glee what so ever... if u get what i mean! And secondly this is based on kind of a true story. It's about my best friend and how she likes this guy and the events that have happened... And i seriously hope that they get together because they're both so cute! Love you 3

Oh and also my gramma is kinda crap because I'm a stoopid 14 year old ;)

Oh and also this is my first ever FF! YEAH! Read:

Hi. I am Kurt Elizabeth Hummel and this is my story.

It was my first day at McKinley High. I had no idea what to except. I had just moved from Westerville, Ohio to Lima, Ohio. I am into fashion, so I'm excited that i don't have to wear my warbler's uniform anymore. I'm also into men. Yes i am gay. And I'm out of the closet! Well... what should i expect today?

(Kurts Point of View)

I was walking down the long hallway into my Spanish class with a teacher named Mr Shuester, it took French at Dalton but i wondered what it was going to be like here.

"Ahh, you must be Kurt Hummel" he said looking at me. I just nodded and he smiled. The smile kind of made me feel welcome.

"I would like you to sit next to Blaine over there" he pointed "Blaine could you come here please" he shouted across the room. I just looked down at my Gucci shoes.

"Blaine this is our new student Kurt Hummel, he just transferred here from Dalton Academy. Kurt Meet Blaine Anderson." I looked up to meet his eyes. OMGISH my head screamed! His eyes are amazing! What colour are they? Green or brown? I just stood there staring into his eyes. I didn't move or say anything. His eyes...

"Nice to meet you Kurt. Let me show you to your seat." He said gently. I walked over to my table and sat down and listened to what Mr Shue had to say.

(Blaine POV)

Wow i thought. His eyes are amazing. They are such a strong blue i love them. I kept on turning to stare at Kurt. It was nearly impossible not to turn and stare. .PERFECT. His skin looks so moist and so soft his hair was done perfectly. I wasn't paying attention to Mr Shue at all, only kurt.

"Umm Blaine i don't understand question 5 A, could you help me please" Kurt whispered to me. I looked down at my paper. All I've done is question 1. The rest of the time i was staring at Kurt and the way he way he sticks out his tongue when he is concentrating. My eyes meet his blue eyes again. I looked back down to the pg and blushed. I quickly read question 5. Why do they all have to be romantic questions? Valentine's Day is in 2 weeks.

"It says J'ai cherché pour vous à jamais. (There You are ive been looking for You forever.)

"Thanks" he whispered back. That sent shivers down my spine. I looked at his face, his cheeks were red. I looked back down and finished my work until the bell rang. I stood up and started walking towards the door then something caught my eye, when i turned i saw him on the floor. I rushed over to help him.

"OMGISH I'm so clumsy" he laughed

"Don't worry, it's your first day. When you're nervous things like this tend happen. " I simile at him. He smiled back. Wow his teeth look amazing! Oh come on Blaine. I thought to myself. He probably straight, with high standard of clothes. "What do you have next" i asked as we started to exit the classroom. He opened the folder he had on top and looked down it.

"Biology with Mr Walters." he said looking at me strangely. All i could do is laugh. He tilted his head like a little dog. OMGISH HE LOOKS SO CUTEE! That's the only thing that came to mind.

"Oh no don't worry. Just last year i got kicked out of class by him because i was "to smart for my own good"" i laughed and continued walking while he stood there. He quickly caught up with me and smiled.

"Ummmm... okay" he started laughing"i better keep quiet then! What do you have next" he asked.

"English with some bitch of a teacher. Don't know her name and probably never will" Kurt looked at him in shock. I looked back at him. Oh no i thinks he got the wrong idea! I'm not a bad boy like that! "Oh no no, i didn't mean it like that. I mean... well I'm gay and she doesn't like gays. She's a homophobic." His jaw dropped. Was he in shock that I'm gay? Oh great i opened my mouth and now i bet he won't ever talk to me again. What have i done? "well I'm going to be late, so cya kurt" i walked off quickly.

He's Gay. OMGISH BLAINE IS GAY LIKE ME! All i could do is smile while he walked off. As i turned around i bumped into someone

"Watch it white boy" this African American girl said. I bent down to help her pick up her books.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I really didn't mean to. I mean i was turning around and didn't know..."

"Cool it white boy, its okay, I'm just in a bit of shock. Oh by the way I'm Mercedes. " she said pulling out her hand while we both stood up.

"Kurt" i smiled and i took her hand and shook it. She smiled at me. "So i better get going" i said back to her and started to walk off.

"What do you have now" she asked me. I stopped and turned back around.

"Biology" i grumbled knowing that i was going to hate it.

"Oh great! Me too while boy" she said catching up quickly. We continued to walk in silence until she opened her mouth and said something. "So I'm guessing that your new here because A) I've never seen some like you around. And before you say anything, yes i would have noticed because i love fashion too and B i haven't seen you in my class unless you changed from Mr Peak" i nodded as we walked into the room

"Mercedes, i have to best idea for glee club. You and blaine could sing "River deep, Mountain High""i heard Blaine's name so i looked at the girl, she had long brown hair and what in the hell was she wearing? I sat down next to Mercedes who sat next to the girl. She stared at me and me this weird look.

"Oh Rach, this is Kurt, he just moved here from..." She stared and me and i realised that we hadn't finish our conversation.

"I moved here from Dalton" i smiled. She smiled back realising that i was nice. Mr Walters walked in. He stared at me and gave me this weird look. I just looked down at the book i had in front of me. The whole lesson all i could think about was Blaine and his green eyes. The lesson went so slowly. Then finally the bell rang. I walked out of the room with Mercedes and Rachel. They were talking about glee club. I just had to ask them.

"Sorry to interrupt, but this school has a glee club?" i asked. They both looked at me like i was going to punch them.

"Yes" Rachel was the first to speak. "Why would someone like you ask that" i was shocked at her reaction. Mercedes nudged her and looked at me. Then we all stopped.

"Oh, i was in Glee Club at Dalton and I didn't realise that this school had one too." I said quietly. Rachel's mouthed dropped.

"Oh so you can sing white boy?" she questioned me. I nodded. I was scared that they were going to punch me or something. I started to walk away.

"Kurt wait up, I'm sorry i didn't mean it in that way. Like Rachel is kind of the star of glee club and she doesn't like new people joining if their better than her and since you were in your old glee club i think, that she thinks, that your good." She said. I was confused.

"Oh" i said. Well that was the only thing that i could say. I was in shock. Rachel was scared that i can sing better than her? Well i do have a good voice, but i don't think that it is the best. "Can i audition for glee club?" i asked not knowing what they were going to day.

"Sure we need more people Rachel so don't you say anything" Mercedes said giving death stare. I smiled then she started talking again. "Okay, after school in the choir room." She said "okay were going to be late for PE Rach, let's go." They turned around and all i could do is smile. I was finally going to feel included at this school.

I was so excited this afternoon. I was going to feel included and that i was going to see Blaine again! I was so thrillifyed! As i walked off to maths i started humming to defying gravity.

Please read and Review! I will probably post tomorrow because i have a strike from school in the morning and ill write it up then.

Hope u enjoyed!

Dana Ashley.


	2. Glee Club and Love

Authors note

Okay his is the 2nd chapter of the story the title is French and it says "there you are I've been looking for you forever"

The first chapter looked pretty crap because it was my first FF but i think this one should b better!

Love u all! 3 x

oh BTW this is all from Kurts point of view!

I walked into the choir room with Rachel. I had last period with her and i didn't know where the choir room was. I looked around the room to find 10 other people sitting on chairs. They all looked at me as i entered. The first person i noticed was Blaine! I saw him smile as i looked at him. I felt myself blush so i started looking around at other people.

"Mr Shue, This is kurt and he asked if he could join new directions. He was in glee club at his school. " said Rachel excitedly she quickly took a sit next to a tall awkward looking guy. He had a letterman jacket on so i assumed that he was on the football team.

"Great job Rachel! Well Kurt, welcome to new Directions. Do you have a song you would like to audition with? If not its okay. "

"It's okay Mr Shue, I'm always ready" i said with confidence. I turned around and put my bag down. "Hit it" i pointed at the drummer.

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag  
>drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?<br>Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
>Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in? <em>

I stared at Blaine. He couldn't keep his eyes off me. I started walking towards him and smiled then i continued to sing. 

Do you ever feel already buried deep?  
>Six feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing<br>Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
>'Cause there's a spark in you?<p>

You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine  
>Just own the night like the 4th of July<p>

'Cause baby, you're a firework  
>Come on, show 'em what you're worth<br>Make 'em go, oh  
>As you shoot across the sky<p>

Baby, you're a firework  
>Come on, let your colours burst<br>Make 'em go, oh  
>You're gonna leave 'em falling down<p>

Boom, boom, boom  
>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon<br>It's always been inside of you, you, you  
>And now it's time to let it through<p>

'Cause baby you're a firework  
>Come on, show 'em what you're worth<br>Make 'em go, oh  
>As you shoot across the sky<p>

Baby, you're a firework  
>Come on, let your colours burst<br>Make 'em go, oh  
>You're gonna leave 'em falling down<p>

Boom, boom, boom  
>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon<br>Boom, boom, boom  
>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon<p>

Blaine and Rachel were the first to jump up and started clapping! The rest of them got up and clapped too. I couldn't believe it. I smiled and turned around to pick up my bag and made my way to sit next to some blonde dude. He was sitting next to Blaine. I quickly looked at him. I felt my heart sink. He looked totally gay. And he was very close to Blaine. Maybe that's his boyfriend i thought to myself.

Mr Shue started talking about this week's assignment. I had no idea what in the hell he was talking about.

"Hi" i leaned over towards the blonde kid. I saw Blaine move he sat up and looked at me. "What is this about assignments?" i asked curiously. Blaine smiled.

"Kurt this is Sam. Sam, Kurt." I smiled, so did Blaine and Sam. "Well as you can see him telling us that we have to find a song the truly expressed out inner self. So we have to find a song that does that. " he said, Sam just nodded his head

"Oh, now i understand. Thanks so much" Man Blaine sounded so sexy.

It was 5:00 and everyone started to leave one at a time. Sam was the first to leave. Blaine moved next to me and started talking

"Okay I'll tell you everyone's name. Okay of cause you know Sam" he said. He rolled his eyes. That made me very confused. "Now the blonde chick, that's Brittany and the Latina next to her. That's Santana. They are both on the cherrios. That's Quinn Fabray, Noah Puckerman. But call him puck, you don't want him to chuck you in the dumpsters. " i looked at him horrified. I can't believe that people could do that here.

"Tina, Mike Artie and the tall one there is Finn Hudson." He stared at him for a while before coming back to earth. So "yeah that's basically the whole glee club. "

"Okay thanks" i stood up and started walking. I walked to my black Navigator and started the engine. The only thing going to my mind was Blaine. Blaine. Blaine an Blaine

The next day of school i couldn't wait to get there! I would finally see Blaine after like 10 hours of not seeing him.

**Hi Kurt, what time are u getting to school today, i have to talk to you**. **–M** I smiled and i noticed the txt from Mercedes.

**About 8. I'll meet u at my locker? –K **I replied back

**Awesome! See you then white boy! –M **i laughed at the text. I started walking towards my car and hopped in. I get to see Blaine in less than hour because we both have History together apparently and that's first period.

As i arrived in the school i saw Puck making out with Quinn. I got out of the car quickly and legged it to my locker. When i got there Mercedes was arriving there too.

"Yo, nice timing white boy. We need to talk' i looked at her confused. Did she notice me staring at Blaine all the way though firework. OMG i bet she did my second day and I'm already looking like a fool.

"About?" i looked at her, acting confused.

"Glee club parings. Okay, i have to tell you about the parings in glee club otherwise you could cause some shit white boy. " I exhaled. I was so luckily that she didn't ask me about Blaine. WAIT is this about Blaine going out with Sam and she doesn't want me near them oh great now I'm gone! I thought to myself.

"First you have Puck and Quinn. Puck got Quinn knocked up last year and they've been together since. I would touch them if i were you." I smiled and laughed at her. She started laughing with me. We continued to walk down the hall to the cafeteria. "Okay, then there are the two Asians, Tina and Mike. They are so into each other. They can't keep their hands of each other, it's kinda gross." She pulled a weird face as they walked pass hand in hand. We sat down

"Brittany and Artie. Well now, they are just weird! Brittany has made out with like everyone in the school. And Artie doesn't care. So that's that! Then Santana's dating Dave Karofsky. His a footballer. Don't mess with him that's all i can say" she looked up and Sam walking in with Blaine. I couldn't help it but to smile at him as he smiled back.

"WHITE BOY! Stop staring at him! Ha-ha!" I blushed. I looked back over at her. "Then you have Rachel and Finn. They are like the glee club power couple! They get leads for everything! And i do mean everything. Then you have Sam and Blaine friendship. Sam stalks Blaine. That's all i can say. Blaine doesn't like him at all. And i know that because I'm close with Blaine. Sam has pictures of Blaine in his book." I shot Mercedes a look. I was in shock. That A) BLAINE WAS SINGLE! And B) Sam's a stalker.

"I'm the only single one at the moment, and of cause you! "She smiled! "Okay, got that entire thing white boy?" I nodded. I got up from my seat and started walking towards the exit.

"Kurt wait up" i jumped at the mention of my name, i turned around to see Blaine walking towards me. All i could so is smile.

"H-Hi blaine. Sorry i didn't notice you" i lied. I smiled and continued to walk with Blaine by my side.

"It's okay. So you're ready for your second day at school" he asked me with a sound of cheer

"Ye-" the next thing i known i was slushied in the face. I had ice running all over my new Alexander McQueen jacket; i could have killed that kid. I turned to see Blaine covered in a green coloured one. He looked at me and i looked at him. He shrugged and turned around i had no idea what he was doing. So i followed

"Kurt welcome to glee club" he said walking into the male's bathroom. I stood at the door confused. If that was a prank on Blaine's behalf i was going to kill him.

"I don't understand blaine, i just had slushies chucked all over my new jacket. And all you can say is welcome to glee club?" i started to get quite angry. He turned around with a towel and wiped my face.

"Oh no, I'm sorry Kurt i didn't mean it that way. It's just. When you in glee club you get slushied. Quite often. And you got the worst flavour. That one stains quite a bit." I looked at him with wide eyes. I was going to kill those kids. "Did you bring any extra clothes" he asked me.

"No" i said. I have to walk around for the rest of the day in these ugly stained clothes great. I took of my jacket and ran it under warm water to try and get the colour out of it.

"It's okay, i have like heaps of extra ones in my locker you can borrow some clothes" he said i looked over and he was taking his shirt off. LOOK AT HIS ABBS. That was the first thing that same to mind. I couldn't keep my eyes of them. He looked at me.

"Thanks. Sorry for umm yeah" i said in embarrassment. He just smiled and laughed. "well I'm guessing that we are missing out on 1st period. Oh well. He said laughing. Stay here I'll get my clothes. " he left. I sunk down at the wall in my wet clothes. Blaine. That's all i could think off.

I walked into glee club that afternoon with Blaine in Blaine's clothes.

"Get in there porcelain!" Santana called out, i just rolled my eyes and Blaine pulled my hand towards the seats where i sat down next to him.

"Okay, Sam you're up first."Sam stood up and walked to the centre of the room. I could hear Blaine exhale and same started talking

"This song is about me and my love life. As most of you know I'm gay and this is dedicated to the guy i like." He smiled and turned around

"More like stalks" Blaine mumbles under his breath and the music started.

_You think I'm pretty without any make-up on he _stared right at Blaine as Sam started singing the song_.  
>You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong<br>I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down_

Let's go all the way tonight  
>No regrets, just love<br>We can dance until we die  
>You and I, we'll be young forever<p>

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
>The way you turn me on, I can't sleep<br>Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
>Don't ever look back<p>

My heart stops when you look at me  
>Just one touch, now baby I believe<br>This is real, so take a chance  
>And don't ever look back, don't ever look back<p>

He started walking up to blaine and singing this bit to him. I just stood into space thinking about my new Alex Perry collection

_I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans  
>Be your teenage dream tonight<br>Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans  
>Be your teenage dream tonight<em>

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
>The way you turn me on, I can't sleep<br>Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
>Don't ever look back<p>

My heart stops when you look at me  
>Just one touch, now baby I believe<br>This is real, so take a chance  
>And don't ever look back, don't ever look back<p>

I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans  
>Be your teenage dream tonight<br>Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans  
>Be your teenage dream tonight<p>

The whole glee club clapped for him except Blaine. Blaine walked out. The whole glee club went quit. I wasn't sure if i should go to see what's wrong or stay here. I decided that i should stay here because i didn't know him that well. I felt bad though. No one went to see if Blaine was okay. But they continued as normal. I could only keep on thinking about Blaine. I was the first to leave glee club. I had to call Blaine as soon as i got into my car. I hurried to my car to see Blaine with red eyes leaning up against it.

"Blaine I'm so sorry, i didn't know if i should come out o-"

"It's okay Kurt; i just couldn't stay if you know what i mean. Umm i was wondering if you could drive me home please. I didn't bring my car today because my dad was meant to pick me up. But he called me just then saying he couldn't." Blaine looks straight down at his shoes.

"Of cause Blaine, you know I'm here for you" i said sounding as happy and cheerful as i could. "Hop in" i said as i unlocked the car. He smiled at me and hopped in.

As we started driving i glanced at Blaine. He started crying again. I pulled over and pulled him into a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry Kurt is just he..." he was crying so much that he couldn't even finish his sentence.

"Shh, shh. You don't have to say anything if you don't want to Blaine." I whispered trying to calm him.

After about 10 minutes he stopped crying. We continued to drive until we got to his house. He lived in a set of town houses with his mum. They were nice. That's all i had to say.

"Thanks so much Kurt" he said pulling me into a hug i wrapped my arms around him. We pulled away. It got awkward.

"I better go, I've got a lot of homework to do" i smiled at him. He just laughed! The Blaine i knew this morning was starting to come back.

"Okay cya tomorrow Kurt" he said winking as he closed the door. I sat back down in my car and just thought over today.

I wonder what tomorrow will bring...

Okay! Sorry i didn't post yesterday! Totally forgot new chapter coming soon!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Facebook Plus a Warbler

_Authors note: _

_Okay, as most of you know, i don't own glee, but i do own the whole plot! Well my friends and i do! Love the reviews so keep them coming! _

_Love u all 3 Klisses!_

**Facebook.**

**Sam Evens – Blaine Anderson**: Hi Blaine. I'm just wondering if you wanted to go with me out for coffee after glee club tomorrow, Or before glee club. Whatever is best? I haven't talked to you in ages.

**Blaine Anderson**: Sorry Sam, i can't i have other plans with other friends before glee club then after i have to catch up on stuff. Sorry.

**Sam Evens**: Okay :( another day then?

**Blaine Anderson**: okay.

***Private Message:***

**Blaine Anderson: **Kurt Hummel. Would you like to go, with me for coffee tomorrow before glee club?

**Kurt Hummel: **sure, but didn't Sam ask you out before? I thought you had plans? O.O

**Blaine Anderson**: Well have u heard what happened between Sam and i?

**Kurt Hummel: **Mercedes did tell me that he is a bit obsessed with you. And that he was going to ask you out, but you started hanging with Rachel so he would think you're straight? Yes.

**Blaine Anderson: **Well yeah, i guess everyone like knows about it. Yeah, well i know it would sound strange, but i am scared shitless hanging out with him. Who knows what he could do to me while we are alone. I'm scared when he sits next to me Kurt :( please Kurt! I'll pay and drive you and all that jazz.

**Kurt Hummel**: ha-ha I'm evil sometimes : D Of cause Mr Anderson, i would gladly go out with you for coffee! So where should i meet u tomorrow after class?

**Blaine Anderson: **Please don't say Mr. Anderson! It makes me feel like my father! Ha-Ha! How about near your locker ill come and get you, because Sam's locker is next to yours and then he will see that we are going out for coffee together!

**Kurt Hummel**: smart cookie! Well I'll see you then BLAINE!

**Blaine Anderson: **no you won't! We have geography together

**Kurt Hummel: **o.O how did u know that i have Geo first? STALKER! (By the way I'm totally joking!)

**Blaine Anderson: **haha no, because I'm in Rachel class then and i heard her say that she's in your class so that means you're in, mine! I like having you in my classes your fun and smart to hang out with!

**Kurt Hummel**: thanks Blaine! Haha oh rite! Yeah your fun to! Well I've gotta go, dads calling me -. - DAMN! Haha night x

_***new scene**next day***_

**Kurt Hummel**: Had fun with **Blaine Anderson**! The coffee at Lima bean is seriously the best! Maybe i should try an ice chocolate there next time.

**Mike Chang, Rachel Berry and 8 others like this **

**Blaine Anderson: **Yes! Today was fun! That's why i took you there! Their scones there are great too! I'll have to buy you some next time we go there together!

**Sam Evens: **oh, so you hang out with a newbie but not me? Thanks Blaine -. - Anyways. Would you like to go for coffee this Friday, as in tomorrow, because we have no glee club?

**Kurt Hummel**: o.O well that's was random. Oh and thanks Sam "Newbie"... haha awesome! We have to go soon!

**Blaine Anderson: **SAM! Leave Kurt alone! I'm just trying to make him feel welcome! Oh and by the way were not dating so you can't control me. I'll see Sam...

***Private message***

**Blaine Anderson:** OMG. Sam is pissing me off so much! He can't control me! Why does he do this? AHH! Anyways. Could you do something for me Kurt possibly?

**Kurt Hummel **Poor you :( that was totally rude of Sam to say that to you and also very random. Okay, if it involves killing anyone. No. So what is it?

**Blaine Anderson: **haha no! I'm not going to kill anyone... Yet. Okay i know it sounds weird and ill totally understand if you don't want to do this but... could we possibly do a fake relationship on facebook and possible school because i want Sam to leave me alone! I know doing this will break his heart, but he has to go away and live his life. Not stalk me.

**Kurt Hummel: **WHAT?

**Blaine Anderson: **like i said Kurt, if you don't want to do this, we don't have to. And there is no pressure in this. It's all up to you.

**Kurt Hummel: **Okay. I'll do it just because ii don't really like Sam Either! But I'm warning you, i don't know how to act with like you because... well, I've never had a boyfriend before and like i really haven't done much. So yeah...

**Blaine Anderson**: THANK YOU SO MUCH Kurt! I LOVE YOU! But don't worry neither have i! So we can learn what it is like i guess! Haha! Well so change it on facebook?

**Kurt Hummel**: haha yeah sure!

*new scene*

**Kurt Hummel **and** Blaine Anderson **are now in a relationship.

**Mercedes Jones, Jeff Sterling and 14 other people like this. **

**Mercedes Jones **o.O WHITE BOY MESSAGE ME ASAP!

**Kurt Hummel: **Okay M! Will do! Haha I'm so happy!

**Blaine Anderson: **haha me too! Love you babe! X

**Sam Evens: **WHEN DID THIS ALL HAPPEN? You have only been on like 2 dates man... and it hasn't even been a week.

**Blaine Anderson**: today! It was love at first sight! Isn't that rite Kurt! *goes off and dreams about Kurt*

**Jeff Sterling: **Woo! Go Kurt! U finally meet another guy! Congrats from all the warblers!

**Brittany S. Pierce**: yeah my dolphins got another dolphin

**Jeff Sterling**: WTF? O.O ^ what's a dolphin i don't get it... Man i need to come to that school!

**Santana Lopez**: a dolphin is a gay shark. So Kurt and Blaine and capital G gay, they are dolphins. What are you my friend? Dolphins like Kurt too?

**Jeff Sterling**: ohh rite! IM A SHARK! I'm a straight as a tree? Don't worry, I'm just saying. What Kurt gets action quickly? Here at Dalton it's an all boy's school so we straights get no action. ...? No girls around -.-

**Santana Lopez**: add me as a friend you bird! I need a new boyfriend!

**Jeff Sterling: **:) okay! X

**Santana Lopez likes this **

***Private message***

**Mercedes Jones:** what is going on?

**Kurt Hummel**: I'm dating Blaine?

**Mercedes Jones**: NO SHIT SHERLOCK! How in the hell did this happen so quickly! Wow you're a lucky guy! Haha congrats BTW

**Kurt Hummel**: haha i know i am. Oii i need help! I'm going out with Blaine tomorrow night to the movies to see "PS i love you" and i don't know what to wear!

**Mercedes Jones: **wow, Kurt Hummel, not knowing what to wear! That's a shocker! I'll come with you right after school. Is that okay with you?

**Kurt Hummel:** haha awesome yeah of cause! I don't need to go shopping or anything, i don't think. I just don't know which one to wear! Ahh I'm such a fussy child!

**Mercedes Jones: **don't worry it's just first date nerves. After this one you will be all good!

**Kurt Hummel: T**HANKS SO MUCH! You're the best *kisses via facebook!*

**Mercedes Jones**: Haha Ur funny white boy! Well I've gotta go and do our French homework!

**Kurt Hummel**: CRAP! That's due tomorrow! Haha yeah I'm going! Haha night x

***next day***

**Sam Evens**: why are people trying to break my heart?

**Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel and 2 other people like this **

**Blaine Anderson: **i wonder why anyone would do that...

**Kurt Hummel: **yeah agreed with Blaine!

**Sam Evens: **Please go away you two love birds

**Blaine Anderson**: The date with **Kurt Hummel** was so fun! The movie was so sad tho! Has Kurt crying into me the wheel time!

**Kurt Hummel**: well he died and left her things to do! It was o romantic!

**Blaine Anderson!** Yeah true! Now i want a pet puppy! KURT CNA WE GET ONE PLEASE!

**Kurt Hummel:** really Blaine? How old are you again? I keep on forgetting!

**Blaine Anderson**: umm 16... Sadly! Haha want to do it again?

**Kurt Hummel:** WHAT BLAINE?

**Santana Lopez:** GET IN THERE ANDERSON!

**Blaine Anderson:** Shut up Satan. Go to the movies! It was so much fun! This time ill pay!

**Kurt Hummel:** oh okay Anderson! Haha sure i will you know i love going on dates with you!

**Blaine Anderson**: what are you doing tomorrow?

**Mercedes Jones:** sorry to interrupt but were going shopping tomorrow! Wanna join boys?

**Blaine Anderson: **YES! Where and when?

**Kurt Hummel:** are you asking me? OF CAUSE haha!

**Tina Cohen- Chang**: awesome! Well Lima mall. In the food court at 10AM?

**Jeff Sterling**: can i come! I need to find more about Santana!

**Santana Lopez:** nwws how cute is my blonde warbler! But i aint going tho!

**Jeff Sterling**: i don't care! I need t find out information about you so i cna date you!

**Santana Lopez**: ... fine

**Kurt Hummel:** really Jeff? You're dating Santana? Oh gosh! What have i done? Man whore and lady whore and hooked up... Shit!

**Blaine Anderson:** just let your friend come Kurt! It would be nice to meet him! Haha!

**Kurt Hummel:** Fine! Dads calling me for dinner so I'll see you girls in the morning x night Blaine! X

***End of story***

_Okay it is 11:00Pm at night and I'm falling asleep from typing this! Hope you liked it! Tomorrow is the weekend and I'm planning on doing a lot of writing! Okay! Please review! X _


	4. Shopping

_Authors note: _

_Okay, as most of you know, i don't own glee, but i do own the whole plot! Okay i need more ideas for this story! Please send me ideas if you have any! Thanks x_

_Warning: there is a bit of swearing in it. _

_Love the reviews so keep them coming! _

_Love u all 3 Klisses!_

**Shopping!**

_**Kurt's Point of view.  
><strong>_

"Kurt, Blaine's here." Burt Hummel screamed from down stairs.

"Yup coming. Tell him I'll be a second." I yelled trying to find my phone. SHIT, where is it i thought to myself. I was chucking things everywhere. I ran into the bathroom to find it on the sink bench wet. Crap i thought to myself. I just shoved it in my pocket and ran down stairs

"Sorry I'm late, couldn't find my phone"i smiled as i saw Blaine leaning against the door post. Damn! He looked hot! He should wear jeans more often!

"Have fun kid, take care of him Blaine" dad said as we started to walk out the door. Blaine nodded as we walked out the door.

Blaine quickly walked ahead and opened the car door so i could get in. I smiled at him and i hopped in the car and he shut the door. When i looked in the car i could see that he had KFC as he drove here. I just laughed!

"Radio?" he asked me. I gave him a look as in "did you just ask me that" "I'm taking that as a yes" he said laughing at my face. I just looked down and blushed. As he switched it on Telephone just started to play

"Hello hello baby you call i can't hear a thing." I sang. I couldn't help myself! It was gaga for god sake! Blaine Just laughed as he continued.

"I aint go no service in the club u say say" he sang, OMG, how his voice sounded so damn sexy! We continued to sing together.

_Wha-wha-what did you say, huh?_  
><em>You're breaking' up on me<em>  
><em>Sorry I cannot hear you<em>  
><em>I'm kinda busy<em>  
><em>Kinda busy<em>  
><em>Kinda busy<em>  
><em>Sorry I cannot hear you I'm kinda busy<em>

_Just a second_  
><em>It's my favorite song they're gonna play<em>  
><em>And I cannot text you with a drink in my hand, eh?<em>  
><em>You should've made some plans with me<em>  
><em>You knew that I was free<em>  
><em>And now you won't stop calling me<em>  
><em>I'm kinda busy<em>

_Stop callin'_  
><em>Stop callin'<em>  
><em>I don't wanna think anymore<em>  
><em>I left my head and my heart on the dance floor<em>  
><em>Stop callin'<em>  
><em>Stop callin'<em>  
><em>I don't wanna talk anymore<em>  
><em>I left my head and my heart on the dancefloor<em>

_Stop telephonin' me_  
><em>(Stop telephonin' me) kurt mimicked<em>

_I'm busy_  
><em>(I'm busy) Kurt mimicked blaine again<em>  
><em>Stop telephonin' me<em>  
><em>(Stop telephonin' me)<em>  
><em>Can call all you want but there's no one home<em>  
><em>And you're not gonna reach my telephone<em>  
><em>Out in the club<em>  
><em>And I'm sipping that bubb<em>  
><em>And you're not gonna reach my telephone<em>  
><em>Call all you want, but there's no one home<em>  
><em>And you're not gonna reach my telephone<em>  
><em>Out in the club<em>  
><em>And I'm sipping that bubb<em>  
><em>And you're not gonna reach my telephone<em>

_Boy, the way you blowing up my phone_  
><em>Won't make me leave no faster<em>  
><em>Put my coat on faster<em>  
><em>Leave my girls no faster<em>  
><em>I should've left my phone at home<em>  
><em>'Cause this is a disaster<em>  
><em>Calling like a collector<em>  
><em>Sorry, I cannot answer<em>

_Not that I don't like you_  
><em>I'm just at a party<em>  
><em>And I am sick and tired of my phone r-ringing<em>

_blaine sang. Kurt nudged him because gaga is kurt's part, so kurt sang beyonce's part._

_Sometimes I feel like I live in grand central station_  
><em>Tonight I'm not takin' no calls<em>  
><em>'Cause I'll be dancin'<em>  
><em>I'll be dancin'<em>  
><em>I'll be dancin'<em>  
><em>Tonight I'm not takin' no calls<em>  
><em>'Cause I'll be dancin'<em>

_My telephone_  
><em>Ma ma ma telephone<em>  
><em>'Cause I'm out in the club<em>  
><em>And I'm sippin that bubb<em>  
><em>And you're not gonna reach my telephone<em>

_(We're sorry, we're sorry_  
><em>The number you have reached<em>  
><em>Is not in service at this time<em>  
><em>Please check the number, or try your call again)<em>

As the song ended we both started laughing!

"That was fun" Blaine managed to say in-between his laughter. I just looked at him and continued to laugh.

"It's a beautiful night, I'm looking for something dumb to do, Heyy baby i think i want to marry you" Blaine started! I knew we were going to start singing so i continued to sing with him.

**_Is it the look in your eyes, Or is it this dancing juice?_**  
><strong><em>Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you.<em>**

**_Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go,_**  
><strong><em>No one will know, Come on girl.<em>**  
><strong><em>Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow,<em>**  
><strong><em>Shots of patron, And it's on girl.<em>**

**_Don't say no, no, no, no-no;_**  
><strong><em>Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;<em>**  
><strong><em>And we'll go, go, go, go-go.<em>**  
><strong><em>If you're ready, like I'm ready. They both screamed! People from the car next to them were staring.<em>**

**_Cause it's a beautiful night,_**  
><strong><em>We're looking for something dumb to do.<em>**  
><strong><em>Hey baby,<em>**  
><strong><em>I think I wanna marry you.<em>**

**_Is it the look in your eyes, Or is it this dancing juice?_**  
><strong><em>Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you.<em>**

**_Just say I do, Tell me right now baby, Tell me right now baby._**

**_Cause it's a beautiful night, We're looking for something dumb to do._**  
><strong><em>Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you.<em>**

**_Is it the look in your eyes, Or is it this dancing juice?_**  
><strong><em>Who cares baby,<em>**

"I think i want to marry you" we both said as we pulled up into a parking spot in Lima mall.

"That's one of the best car trips I've ever had" i smiled he just nodded as we both go out of the car and started to head towards the shops.

We were meeting Mercedes, Rachel, Tina, and Jeff up at the food court. I was so excited because i could get to see my former crush and my best friend from the warblers. The only reason his coming is because his dating Santana and he need to know more about her.

"White boys over here" i heard Mercedes yell from across the floor. I looked and waved. So did Blaine. I saw Jeff in a conversation with Tina. More than likely it was about Santana.

"So what's ur friend's name" Blaine whispered in my ear as we walked over to them.

"Jeff... Sterling, he was one of my best friends in the warblers" i told him as we walked. Mercedes went up and hugged Blaine first while i hugged Rachel then i hugged Mercedes and Blaine hugged Rachel. I looked over to Tina and Jeff. They just noticed that we were here

"Oh hey kurt, i haven't seen you in ages! How are you buddy? All the warblers miss you." I smiled at him! I really did miss him and the rest of the warblers. But i love McKinley too. I saw Blaine walk up and hold my hand and stare at me as in he was waiting for an introduction.

"Hi, i know! I miss you guys so much too! I'm good thanks! Jeff this is my boyfriend Blaine. As you already know! Blaine, Jeff" i smiled at my boyfriend. He went up and shook Jeff's hand

"Nice to finally meet you Blaine! You two are such a nice and adorable couple." He said. I smiled at Blaine as he walked over and kissed me on the forehead. I felt myself turn red once again. I heard "nwws" from Mercedes and Rachel.

"KURT" i heard Mercedes scream. I looked over at her staring at the gap store. I saw a sign saying 40% off. The next thing i knew i was being pulled by Mercedes to the gap with Blaine. We walked in and started looking at clothes, everything so cheap. We all went crazy.

"Kurt you'll look hot in these" i turned around too se Blaine staring there with a pair of skin tight black leather pants. My jaw dropped. No way in hell would i wear them, but they do look extremely sexy.

"Yes... no, i wouldn't b caught dead in them." He laughed then looked at the price tag

"There only 69 dollars" he laughed at the price. They were extremely sexy and i did like them. I walked over and looked at the size. They were a size 10 and that was my size. I looked at him again and he was there still smiling.

"Fine" i rolled my eyes. I grabbed them out of his hand and put there with the rest of my clothes. I lined up behind Mercedes. Blaine was behind me with a jumper and a bow tie and then Rachel had some ugly animal sweater. I just looked away. I put all of my items on the table. I had 2 tops 3 pairs of pants, 2 scarfs and 1 pair of shoes.

"That would be 657 dollars and 45 cents" the sales lady smiled at me. I smiled and gave her my credit card.

"Have a good day" she winked at me. I flinched as she put out her hand to give me her card. I smiled at her

"I'm sorry i don't play for your team" i said she looked at me in shock

"You better not" i turned around to see Blaine walking towards me. I stood into his eyes. I swear they were green last week, now there brown? I was confused i felt him put his arm over me and we walked out of the store together.

"Could i speak to kurt please" i turned around to see the one and only Sebastian. Blaine looked at me while i just stood there in shock

"S-S-sure" i said. I looked at Blaine he nodded and walked back towards Jeff and started talking to him

"Who's that?" Sebastian questioned. I looked over to who he was staring at. It was either Blaine or the girls

"Who? The guy that was just here or the girls?" i asked. He looked at me as in i was oblivious to the question.

"The guy, who else would i be talking about..." he looked at me waiting for a response

"That's Blaine Anderson, his my boyfriend." I said smirking at the word "boyfriend". "Why do you ask? And also how did you know that i was here?" that was the only questions i could have asked.

"Just curious. Oh when i saw Jeff leaving the grounds i asked him where he was going and he told me to see you. So i caught the next bus after him and here i am." He said sounding innocent.

"Stalker. Why are you here anyway" i looked at him.

"Well remember last year. How you and i..." i looked at him. I knew what he was talking about but i wanted to hear him say it.

"No sorry, can't remember, blank moment. What was it?" i looked t him confused. I was dying to hear him say it. He came in closer to me and whispered

"Kissed after warbler practise?" i smiled. After a year i finally hear him confess it.

"Yeah and they you treated me like hell because you were saying that I kissed YOU even you knew that it was visa versa." I looked at me with tears in his eyes. I didn't understand why he was crying

"Well yeah i treated you like hell because i was confused. I had feelings for you Kurt. But then i didn't want everyone to look at me the way they look at you. But now i realised i should be who i am. And what i am is what you are." He started to break down. I helped him to walk over to another table. I saw Blaine turn back at look at me.

"Wait, wait, so your gay too?" i looked him. I was so confused. The Sebastian that i knew last year uses to sleep with every chick in sight. He looked back up at me

"Kurt, i have feelings for you. And i more than likely always will." I looked at him. I had feelings for him last year before he kissed me and now i don't really give a shit about him. It was in love with Blaine.

"I'm sorry Sebastian, but i have a boyfriend that i love. Maybe if we don't work out and your still single ill come and talk to you" that's the only thing i thought that i could say. I didn't want to hurt him more than he was already hurting. I grabbed his chin and lifted it up so he could look at me.

He started to move closer to me and smile. I smiled too. I said waiting for him to say something then the next thing i knew, our lips were attached. He was kissing me and it felt good. No i thought to myself, Blaine. I pushed him to turn and see Blaine staring at me with him all red in anger and he started storming away.

"What the hell man?" i said as i got up to leave.

"That felt good! I really want you Kurt. Blaine doesn't deserve you." He said and he started following me. I turned around to slap him across the face. I felt bad, i hurt Blaine.

"GO AWAY, i shouted" Mercedes, Rachel, Tina and Jeff turned to stare at us. I walked away to find Blaine.

"What the hell man, you followed me here?" i heard Jeff yell at Sebastian.

"Well..." as i walked faster and further away the sounds of their conversation got softer, until it was gone. I frantically looked for Blaine. I had to explain the story and myself to him. I pulled out my phone. It was still wet from being on the sink

"Shit" i mutter to myself. I wiped the phone along my jeans and looked at it. The screen was black. I tried turning it on, but there was nothing? And it wasn't flat because i charged it last night on my docking station. I couldn't call Blaine. I turned into the first male bathroom i saw to see if Blaine was there.

"Blaine?" I said as i entered the bathroom. I couldn't see him. I walked out of the bathroom and sat down on a seat. I need time to think.

*next scene*

I managed to get a new phone and txt Blaine a number of times. But he didn't respond once. I managed to get a bus home. When i arrived home dad wasn't there. He went out to see mum.

I walked up stairs and turned on my computer. I had 4 messages on facebook and 2 notifications. All 4 messages were from Mercedes. The notification was from Blaine. I looked at it. He broke up with me on facebook. I felt my heart break. It was 4 days until Valentine's Day and i would be single. Unless i hook up with Sebastian. But after what he did today no way was that going to happen. I lay on my bed and cried for at least 40 minutes. I wanted to Blaine. Blaine. That was it.

*next day* 

Today was Sunday. I woke up and did my moisturising routine. Then went down stairs

"How was yesterday kid?" my dad asked me. I couldn't tell the truth because then he would kill me and Blaine. I didn't want Blaine hurt or scared then he already was and more than likely am.

"Oh great" i lied. I felt really bad, but i had too. Grabbed my piece of toast and ran out the door. I had to do to Rachel or Mercedes house to talk to them. I called Rachel first

"Hello Rachel Berry speaking" she said in her professional tone.

"Rachel, its kurt. I need to talk to you and Mercedes. Where are you too" i said. I just realised how depressed i sounded.

"Hi white boy" i heard in the background. Mercedes was over Rachel's. Great! "I'm at Rachel's come over please! We need to know what happened." She said. She sounded worried.

"Yeah I'm heading over now! I'll be there in about 10" i said and i hopped in the car and started the engine

"Cool bye" both girls said at once. I drove there; it felt like it took forever. I knew the day was going to go slowly.

I knocked on Rachel's door. She opened it. I saw their faces i couldn't do it. I collapsed to the floor and started crying. I had both girls on top of me trying to comfort me. I just kept on crying.

***END OF CHAPTER!***

_Yeah finally finished the story! It's my longest yet! Haha!_

_KFC is a fast food place in Australia. It sells chicken. The guy at school, who is Blaine, eats a lot of it so just had to mention it. I find it disgusting and oily and all that! _

_Okay I'm leaving it like this and ill start writing the next story now! THE EPISODE IN 3 DAYS! I'm so hyped! Haha okay! Bye everyone! X _


	5. help of friends

_Authors note: _

_I'm so so sorry i haven't updated in a while! I've had so much Homework and yearly's so i didn't write any two weeks ago then mum got into hospital last week and i had to take care of her! I'm sorry! But i should b all good at the beginning of December! _

_Okay, i don't own glee bla. Bla, bla... all the stuff that goes with it, but however ii do own the whole plot! _

_Need more ideas for this story! Please send me ideas if you have any! Thanks x_

_Warning: there is a bit of swearing in it. _

_Love the reviews!_

_**Help of friends**_

_**Kurt's point of view**_

From the moment that i stepped in Rachel's house i haven't been able to stop crying. I've been here almost an hour and I've done is cry. I feel like such a child.

"I'm so so so sorry" i managed to get out while i was crying. Rachel just patted my back while Mercedes was over the other side of the room trying to get in contact with Blaine.

"It's okay Kurt, just let it all out." Rachel said calmly. I started to stop crying. I have been crying so much that i felt like i was going to puke. I jumped up and ran to the bathroom with both girls following me. I was dry heaving over the toilet. I needed to puke but nothing was coming out. I moved back and leant on the wall. Mercedes phone started to ring. Rach and i both looked at her.

"Sorry" she said apologetically and left. I just stared at the wall.

_**Mercedes point of view:**_

"What up" i answered the phone. I heard crying in the background. I thought it was mum

"Hello' I asked again.

"Hi Mercedes. It is Blaine. Sorry i lost my phone and i just found it" i was in shock. Blaine called me before Kurt? Kurt would have left 100 messages and i only left 5. WTH?

"It's okay... Blaine are you crying?" there was silence.

"I'm sorry Mercedes. It's just; i don't know why Kurt would do that to me. He kissed a friend of his then just turn and look at me. I don't understand, i thought he loved me. " Blaine was starting to lose it too. Now we have two boys crying.

"BLAINE KURT CHASED AFTER YOU. HE BITCH SLAPPED THAT KID. HES BEEN CRYING FOR THE LAST HOUR BECAUSE OF YOU." i screamed! He stopped crying. I turned to see Kurt and Rachel standing at the door. Kurt with red eyes and in shock and Rachel... just in shock.

"Really?" was the response from the other side of the phone.

"YES! Now kurt here, talk to him" i handed Kurt the phone.

_**Kurt's point of view:**_

"I can't do this." I said as Mercedes gave me the phone.

"DO IT" both girls screamed at her. I picked up the phone nervously to my ear.

"Hello" whispered into the phone. I was so scared of what he was going to say or do

"Kurt, I'm so sorry i didn't know that you were looking for me-"

"Blaine stops please" i pleased to the phone. I didn't want to have this conversation via phone "Blaine meet me at lima bean in 20 minutes. I can't do this via phone. I'm sorry." I said and hung up

I looked over at Rachel and Mercedes they were giving me looks like "why did you hang up" and "what are you doing" looks. I walked back into the bathroom to see what i looked like.

I looked like a mess. My eyes were red my hair was all messy. And what in the hell was i wearing? Black jeans and a white dress shirt for a weekend? What was i thinking this morning? I have no idea.

I quickly ran my fingers through my hair and washed my face. The whole time Rach and Mercedes still looked at me.

"..?" Rachel said word by word. I looked at he then to Mercedes.

"I'll give you a call in about 30 minutes." I mumbled. I grabbed my keys and wallet from the bed, then ran down the stairs. I got in the car and started to drive to lima bean.

_***New scene***_

"I can't do this" i mumbled to myself. "Come on kurt. It's just blaine." I pulled up into a parking spot and slapped myself across the face. I couldn't do this. I went to open to door just to get some air and i look at the car next to me. It was Blaine's. My mouth dropped. No way in hell could i do this? I got up out of my seat and slammed the door. I have to do this i thought

I walked slowly to lima bean. I kept my eye open for Blaine. I stood at the door. He was facing the other way. I thought i was going to vomit right that second. It took all the courage ii had not to and to walk in the cafe. I walked in. Right to where he was sitting.

"Blaine" i asked in a desperate kinda of tone. He looked at me. His eyes were red. He was wearing the same clothes as the day yesterday and he had no gel in his hair. He looked horrible.

"Kurt" he whispered, just enough so i could hear him. I just started at each other. I didn't know what to say. I was so scared. I took a step back when he stood up.

"Kurt, I'm so, so, so, so, so sorry. I didn-" he didn't get o finish his sentence before i put his lips to mine. He went a long with the kiss. He took a step closer so we weren't so far away. I pulled back as i felt he was going to die from lack of oxygen. We stood there. Looking at each other. I thought he was going to run away.

"Blaine. Come back to my house. I can't talk here" i begged him. He smiled.

"sure." He said. I smiled. We walked out to our cars and hopped in.

I sat in my car. I was about 3 minutes from my place. I started to worry "what am i going to say? Why did i do this, bring him back to my house? What's wrong with me? Why did i kiss him? We aren't even really dating it's just fake." "OMGISH" i screamed. I'm pretty sure Blaine heard that and his right behind me in his car. We pulled into my drive way. No one's home.

_***next bit***_

I walked into the house, put my keys down and i saw Blaine slowly walking into the house. He stood at the door. I was confused. Why is he standing at the door?

"Ohhh you can come in." I said trying to smile. He walked in and sat on one of the chairs in the dining room.

I sat down diagonal from him. We sat there in silence for a minute, he didn't move nor did i. He went to open his mouth but i stopped him.

"What's this blaine?" i asked him. He stood up and started walking to me.

"This-"i stopped him. I wanted to talk first

"Blaine. I thought this was meant to be a fake relationship. Not a real one. But the way you reacted when Sebastian kissed me, it was like you were my real life boyfriend. Blaine. Please. I need to know. What's going on and where do we all stand?"I asked. I was trying to contain all my emotion. I just looked at Blaine.

"Kurt. Listen to me. Even since i saw you. The first class. The moment you sat next to me, I've wanted you. When i asked you out on the _fake_ date i never thought of it was a fake date. I felt so real to me. So freaking real. Kurt you're so amazing, i really like you kurt." He stood there and looked at me. Waiting for a reply.

"Blaine, i like you a lot too. But there's things just going on now. And i just can't be in a proper relationship. I want you and me to be the best of friends. When the time comes where I'm all sorted out with Sebastian and you're still single i will ask you out on a real date. Because Blaine deep deep inside. I love you" i let out a long breath. Why did i say that? I thought to myself right after i said that. I looked at him. He looked like he was going to cry but then again he looked happy

"Kurt. I understand" he reached out to grab my hands. "I will let you go and you can sort this stuff out. But when the time comes, I'll be waiting for you." He smiled. OMG, he didn't say i love you too. Maybe he doesn't love me as much as i love him. OMG what did i do? GOSH I'm so freaking stoopid. "Oh and also kurt" he moved his arm up to my chest and put it against my heart "i love you too" she smiled. So did i as i let out a sigh of relief.

"Sorry kurt, I've got to go. Family meeting" he smiled he kissed my cheek. I felt myself blush.

"Bye" i replied. I followed him out the door and shut it when he pulled out from the street. I ran and grabbed my phone. I rang Rachel.

"What the hell man?" i hear Mercedes yell from the other side of the phone.

"I couldn't talk to him on the phone, if you get what i mean. It's just i need to see him face to face. " i explained. If they didn't get me, too bad.

"Oh Kurt. We understand. So what happened" Rachel said in a cheer voice. I wasn't sure if it was an act or if she was happy

"Oh umm...well" what in the hell do i say? "oh this was a fake relationship just to piss Sam off." I DONT THINK SO!

"I'll tell you tomorrow at school long story. Gotta go bye" i hung up with no reply for the girls. I went up stairs to watch the new episode of Americans next top model.

_***next day***_

I haven't seen Blaine, Mercedes or Rachel all day. I was started to get scared. Maybe did i offend them all that much that they don't want to know me anymore or do they hate me now?

YOU'VE GOT MAIL i felt my phone ring i took it out of my pocket. It was Blaine. I opened it.

_**Hi Kurt. Wondering if you still wanted to get coffee after **_**glee. -B** I looked at it and smiled

_**Sure why not ;) xx –K**_ i smiled as i put the "xx" in.

**Cool see you at glee then. Xxx –B** i giggled and i walked to chemistry.

_***glee***_

I walked into glee club. There was on Rachel or Mercedes. Omg what's happened? I started to get scared. i leaned over towards Finn to ask where they were.

"Psst. Finn, where's Rachel?" i asked. I didn't want to sound to worries just incase he knew something was up. But his pretty stoopid so i don't think he would notice anything.

"Oh. Her, Mercedes and Quinn have all gone to spy on vocal extreme. The new glee club in our regional's competition. " he muted. I let out a sign of relief as he turned back around. They shouldn't be spying on them. Oh well... too bad.

"Thanks" i smiled at Finn as Mr. Shue walked in the room.

"Well class, Wednesdays valentine's day and were starting to sing those loves songs." i heard half of the glee club moan and the other half cheer with excitement. I just looked. I found Blaine looking back at me. I wasn't sure what that stare was for but i ignored it.

"Mr Shue" Blaine said putting his hand up and standing up. I gulped. This wasn't going to bed good.

"I have songs that ill like to sing. For kurt" i blushed. I felt everyone's eyes on me.

He took the floor. I had no idea what song he was going to sing. I was just begging for the best until i heard the song.

_**Never needed anyone  
>and making love was just for fun<br>Those days are gone  
>Livin' alone<br>I think of all the friends I've known  
>When I dial the telephone<br>Nobody's home**_

I felt him walked over toward me. This whole time he has had his eyes one on me and i don't think the rest of the song is going to be any different

_**All by myself  
>Don't wanna be<br>All by myself  
>Anymore<strong>_

**Hard to be sure**  
><strong>Sometimes I feel so insecure<strong>  
><strong>And loves so distant and obscure<strong>  
><strong>Remains the cure<strong>

**All by myself**  
><strong>Don't wanna be<strong>  
><strong>All by myself<strong>  
><strong>Anymore<strong>  
><strong>All by myself<strong>  
><strong>Don't wanna live<strong>  
><strong>All by myself<strong>  
><strong>Anymore<strong>

**When I was young**  
><strong>I never needed anyone<strong>  
><strong>Making love was just for fun<strong>  
><strong>Those days are gone<strong>

**All by myself**  
><strong>Don't wanna be<strong>  
><strong>All by myself<strong>  
><strong>Anymore<strong>  
><strong>All by myself<strong>  
><strong>Don't wanna live<strong>  
><strong>Oh<strong>  
><strong>Don't wanna live<strong>  
><strong>By myself, by myself<strong>  
><strong>Anymore<strong>  
><strong>By myself<strong>  
><strong>Anymore<strong>  
><strong>Oh<strong>  
><strong>All by myself<strong>  
><strong>Don't wanna live<strong>  
><strong>I never, never, never<strong>  
><strong>Needed anyone<strong>

He finished standing right in fount of me. I didn't know what to say i just smiled and turned to look at Sam. He looked pissed. I smiled and got up and hugged him.

"We will talk at lima bean" i whispered in his ear. He nodded. We returned back to our seats.

Mr Shue returned to talk to our class. he was talking about regional's coming up. I didn't care. I wanted to know why Blaine chose to sing that song out of all of the love songs in the world. Hmmm. I don't know why.

_***End of chapter***_

_**Okay. Thanks so much people! I hope it was worth the wait! It is shorter than the last one sorry. Ill make the next one longer to make up! It's like 11pm here in Australia on a school night and i still have homework due -. - DAMN! Haha! Well i left it kind of a cliff hanger and ill start writing tomorrow after i get Homework and part of my dance assignment out of the way. Once again I'm so sorry about the song wait. Blame my mum for falling face first down stairs! Haha well night everyone #Klisses xx **_

_**Btw follow me on tumblr: .com**_

_**And twitter! danalovesglee! **_


	6. Valentine's Day

_**Authors note: **_

_**I'm so sorry i haven't updated in a while! Christmas kind of sums it all up. Shopping, cleaning, waiting in car parks for ages! Haha! My friend that I'm writing about saw it and she loved it! Which is good? **_

_**OMGOSH i meet Cory Monteith 3 days ago and his voice was seriously so damn sexy! Oh and we had a partition for glee live to come to Australia and we had heaps of signatures on it so hopefully they will come to Australia next year! **_

_**Also. It is officially 2 hours until new years in Sydney! So bye 2011 and Hello 2012! The only promise I'm making is that I'll write another chapter of this before the 7**__**th**__** in Australia (so the 6**__**th**__** in America) **_

_**Okay, i don't own... all the stuff that goes with it, but however ii do own the whole plot! **_

_**Need more ideas for this story! Please send me ideas if you have any! Thanks x**_

_**Warning: there is a bit of swearing in it. Sorry i kinda of have a bad mouth and i get grounded for using it at home so i guess that I'll use it here!**_

_**Love the reviews!**_

**Be my valentine?**

***Kurt's point of view***

I was slowly driving to Lima bean in my navigator. I don't know why i asked Blaine to meet me there after glee club. Oh, now i remember! He sung "All by myself" to me and i want to know why.

Why would he sing that to me? Why?

I pulled up to a space at lima bean and hopped out of the car and made my way to the cafe. I ordered Blaine hiss Medium drip and my grandee non-fat mocha and went to sit down and wait for Blaine.

I saw Blaine slowly making his way to the table with a big grin on his face... what was that mean to mean?

"Sorry I'm late. Car troubles. " he said in an excited tone. I stared at him. There was silence

He just stared at me with a smile and i stared back... i opened my mouth to talk but he just beat me.

"Kurt, before, when we had the talk about you being single for a while i thought that it would be all good and that we could just be friends. But the thing is that it's valentine's day tomorrow and i can't stand the fact that you're in love with me and I'm in love with you and we can't be together. " he stared at me with his puppy eyes.

"B-b" i sighed. "Blaine. I like you, i really do. I want to sort things out at the moment." I sighed again. "Blaine. I will go out with you." I saw his face lit up.

"BUT" i said a little louder. I saw his face drop a bit

"I will fully commit tomorrow. But then after that, just for a bit. I won't be as committed because i need to talk to Sebastian and all of those people. Please understand" i begged. I was hoping to god that he wouldn't say no.

"YES" Blaine screamed in a high pitch tone!

People were starting to stare. I just looked around and smiled.

"Blaine. Can we take this to my car? It's just a lot of people are staring" he stopped smiling and stood up and walked out. SHIT! I thought. I followed him out. He was waiting by my car with his back towards me

"Blaine I'm sorry. I didn't mean too sa-" then he turned around and put his lips against mine. It felt so good knowing that we are now boyfriends... Well kinda. He pushed me against the car. I had his body against mine. It felt so right. But we had to stop before someone came and said something. I pulled back from the kiss

"Blaine, calm down." i giggled. He laughed with me

"Sorry. It just felt so right. Okay, i will be you OFFICAL boyfriend now and I'll see you tomorrow at school for Valentine's Day" and with that he kissed my cheek and left.

I watched him walk away. How has god created someone so perfect? Anyways i hopped in my car and drove away

When i arrived home there was Rachel's car parked out front. Hmm... She must be here visiting Finn. It's really awkward that our parents are dating now. Like really weird. I walked into the house to find Rachel on my bad.

"WHAT THE HELL KURT?" she screamed in my ear. I just looked at her.

"Hi to u too" i smiled back as i put my bag in the corner of my room and took of my jacket. I sat down on the bed to join her. I knew she wanted to talk.

"What's going on with you and Blaine now? Yesterday you were crying your eyes out because the whole shopping thing. Then today when i went to spy on "Vocal Extreme" Finn told me that he sang a song to you. Which was cute by the way! And then you did NOTHING and then i go down to lima bean to get a coffee and i see you and Blaine at it against you car. You should be so lucky that i wasn't Karofsky or anyone. SO WHATS GOING ON!" man i think she lost it. I just stared at her.

"Well, Okay, let's say that Blaine and i had a fight. Then he apologised in song. And i said yeah okay and we made out' i looked at her. I know it wasn't all the truth but i didn't want to say anything more.

"Oh and also how good is 'Vocal Extreme'" i asked. I didn't want to know in a way but i had to ask. I also wanted to change topic

"Okay, Umm... well... their fantastic. They were really good. And their leading vocalist Harmony was A-MAY-ZING" SHIT where in trouble... i just looked at her and she looked back.

"I'm going to go home...Now Bye" with that she left and bolted down the stairs. I didn't understand what's wrong with her at the moment. Meh. Who cares?

***Next day***

I woke up to the sound Of Lady Gaga "Marry the night" was playing. How much i love that song.

***BIP BIP*** i looked over at my phone. A text from Blaine. I smiled.

"**Good morning my sexy boyfriend. How are you today? You better be up or you will miss your Moisturising routine ;) -B"**

I laughed. Of cause Blaine would say something like that

"**Good morning to you too xx, I'm good! What about you? I just got up don't worry! BTW happy Valentine's day -K"**

I smiled as i it the send button. Today was going to be a good day.

"**Great! Happy Valentine's Day to you too. Parking lot 7:50 sharp! -B"**

I laughed as i started my routine.

***SCHOOL***

I pulled up at the McKinley high parking lot next to Blaine's car. I couldn't see him anywhere. I Hopped out and looked around.

"Blaine, where are you this isn't a funny joke." I searched around but i wouldn't find him

"BLAINE I'm being serious." I said a little louder still searching around.

I started walking towards the buildings just incase he mange dot get slushied first thing in the morning. I had my eyes out for him. Not thinking the worst.

I turned the corner as i felt something over my mouth someone grab on to me. I tried to scream but it was no use.

"Shh Shh," i heard the person say "Don't bother babe your safe"

I turned around to see Blaine there.

"FUCKING HELL BLAINE YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME" i screamed at him

"WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME YOU WHERE HERE. I FELT SICK BLAINE! IT WASNT FUNNY" i was furious and he was laughing.

"Babe seriously calm down. I thought you got my text to come here and you just couldn't be bothered replying so that's why i grabbed you I'm sorry i didn't mean to scare you like that. " his eyes were too much to resist i gave up and kissed him hard on into the mouth, i felt his tongue slowly go into mine. I was enjoying it so much. That was until i heard footsteps and pushed him away

"Sorry. I thought someone was coming and who knows who it would be." I apologized. He just looked and me and pulled something out of his pocket.

I took a step back. No he was not going to ask me to marry him now oh no.

"Oh no I'm not proposing. Don't worry! Where to young" he laughed. It was cute. "It's a promise ring Kurt. It's telling me that you will be there no matter what happens between us. I just want you to know that i will be there for you and i want to know that you will be there, for me. " i smiled and put out my left hand

"Of cause i will Mr Anderson" i smiled so did he. We were perfect. He put it slowly on my finger then stood up and kissed me. He turned around then turned back around to give me a single red rose.

"Thanks so much Blaine" i whispered into his ear.

"I love you." I grabbed his hand as we walked out of the classroom to meet with Rachel and Mercedes.

***next scene***

"Nwws look at you too lovers" Mercedes yells from sown that hall as Blaine and i both walk up to her. We were both smiling as we walked up.

"So..." i looked at Mercedes like WTF? Is she going on about, and then i realised and put up my hand

There's a gasp from both girls. "WHATS THAT" Mercedes ask is a questioning tone.

"A promise ring." I couldn't have been happier to say that.

"That's cute white boys. Now come on, let's get to class. See yea Rachel. Blaine." Mercedes looked at me as she squealed as we walked down the hall way to English with Ms Bitch of a Face.

***Later that day***

"I wouldn't have been happier than spending all day with you. I love you so much Kurt. You mean the world to me." I feel myself turn into a tomato. As Blaine comes and cuddles next to me.

"What movie?" i ask. I look at him. This thinking face is so adorable.

"How about 'my best friend's wedding?" i haven't seen that in ages! And i love it!" Blaine sounded like an excited little child.

"Okay" i smile. As i go to put it in the DVD player.

We sit through the first half o the movie laughing and screaming and calling out Julia Roberts lines. . We were cuddles up so comfy.

"OMGOSH I LOVE THIS PART" Blaine screams as it comes up to the seafood place scene

_**The moment I wake up **_Blaine sings very out of tune. All i could do is laugh._**  
>Before I put on my makeup <strong>_ i sing the next time _**  
>I say a little prayer for you we <strong>_both sing it_**  
>While combing my hair, now, <strong>_as we continue to sing the rest of the song.

_**And wondering what dress to wear, now,  
>I say a little prayer for you<strong>_

_**Forever, forever, you'll stay in my heart  
>And I will love you<br>Forever, forever, we never will part  
>Oh, how I'll love you<br>Together, together, that's how it must be  
>To live without you<br>Would only be heartbreak for me.**_

_**I run for the bus, dear,  
>While riding I think of us, dear,<br>I say a little prayer for you.  
>At work I just take time<br>And all through my coffee break-time,  
>I say a little prayer for you.<strong>_

_**Forever, forever, you'll stay in my heart  
>And I will love you<br>Forever, forever we never will part  
>Oh, how I'll love you<br>Together, together, that's how it must be  
>To live without you<br>Would only be heartbreak for me.**_

_**My darling believe me,  
>For me there is no one<br>but you. **_As we scream on the last not

As the song finished Blaine and i were on the floor rolling from so much laughter.

"oh" Blaine manages to get out while laughing "that was so good" as he starts cracking up laughing again "we HAVE TO DO THAT AGAIN" Blaine screamed as he laughs about it. I had to sit up. My stomach was so sore from 10 minutes of laughter.

I manage to pull myself up and pull Blaine up with me who is still laughing.

**BANG!** Blaine and i see my dad come in with groceries in hand.

"Let me help Mr Hummel." Blaine got up faster than you could say Jacobs to help my dad. I stood up and made my way into the kitchen where Blaine and dad were.

"Thank you" Dad said shaking Blaine's hand

""Blaine Anderson Sir" Blaine said as he introduced himself to my father.

"Nice to meet you Blaine. Are you a friend of Kurt's? " he asked. I was so scared as that second not knowing what Blaine was going to say.

"Yes, Sir" as he removed his hand from dad's grip i made my way to them.

"Yeah dad, Blaine's a great friend of mine" i smile as i look at Blaine.

"Well it is 10:04PM on a school night so you better be getting home Blaine" my father said sternly. I nodded.

"I was just about to leave. The movie just finished anyways. " i smiled as him as he started walking out the door. I followed him.

"I didn't know what you wanted me to say so i just said you were a friend. Is that okay Kurt?" he asked. I smiled and kissed him softly on the lips

"That was great, your the best, I love you" i smiled as i kissed him on the lips again.

"Well I'll see you at school tomorrow babe." He giggles as he got into his car.

"Sure will" i said after he roared his engine.

"Your dad's right there" Blaine mumbled as i turned to see my dad waiting for me on the porch.

"Bye" he said as he revered out of the drive way.

"He looks like a good friend Kurt" Dad said as i was walked to the porch

"He is. He understands me dad." I smile. Yeah, "and he loves me too" i think as i make my way up the stares

'BOOM' i turn to see sparks in the air about 100 metres down the street.

I see dad running towards the sparks. I just stand there.

"What was that" i say out loud looking in the direction of the sparks.

"CALL 911" i hear dad call. I pull out my phone as i see a picture of Blaine and me smiling. Then the penny drops

Blaine.

_**THE END!**_

**Authors note: **

**Okay i left it as a cliff hanger :) I'm so mean! Haha! Well my friend told me to do that! I hope it doesn't jinxing the guy that I'm talking about in the story! **

**I would like to thank the awesome Alisha (my cousin) who helped me write this chapter! She did the more "M rated stuff" all her idea! ILY! btw we were watching glee while writing this! WOO multi tasking! **

**Okay! How was that chapter? How everyone was's Christmas? I hope it was good! I want to wish everyone a happy and safe new year. And the best for 2012! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Okay please follow me on tumblr! Dana-Ashley (dot) tumblr (realised it didn't work last time) **

**And twitter: Danalovesglee :) THANK! #Klisses **

**Update soon! (Next 7 days!) **


	7. The Accident

_**Authors note: **_

_**Okay: I AM SO SO SO SO SORRY! I said that i would update on the 7**__**th**__** and then my internet was down and i didn't upload it, and then i found out that two of my family members have cancer so i was at the hospitals for ages. And didn't get time to upload! SORRY! Oh and then today i had a BBQ for the swimming club i swim at (yes i am a swimmer!) **_

_**OH AND ALSO I CHANGED THE TITLE FROM: "vous y êtes, I've been looking everywhere for you" TO "Hey there new kid" just because i thought people might think its French and the title had nothing to do with the story. **_

_**Disclaimer: No i don't own glee, or the characters (so wish i did tho!) but it all goes to RIB and FOX (i think!) and also they release the glee tour dates on the 17**__**th**__**! Let's hope so much that glee comes to Australia! I don't care where! Just in this continent! **_

_**Please send me ideas if you have any! Thanks x**_

_**Warning: Swearing. As normal! And then i have no idea what the technical term for it is! But there are some scenes which involve blood and vomiting! **__**PLEASE DONT READ IF YOU DONT LIKE IT**__**! **_

_**Thanks everyone ILY! X **_

_**BTW: PLEASE R&R! Loving the reviews!**_

* * *

><p>Previously:<p>

Well I'll see you at school tomorrow babe." Blaine giggles as he got into his car.

"Sure will" Kurt said after he roared his engine.

"Your dad's right there" Blaine mumbled as i turned to see my dad waiting for me on the porch.

"Bye" he said as he revered out of the drive way.

"He looks like a good friend Kurt" Dad said as i was walked to the porch

"He is. He understands me dad." I smile. Yeah, "and he loves me too" i think as i make my way up the stares

'BOOM' i turn to see sparks in the air about 100 metres down the street.

I see dad running towards the sparks. I just stand there.

"What was that" i say out loud looking in the direction of the sparks.

"CALL 911" i hear dad call. I pull out my phone as i see a picture of Blaine and me smiling. Then the penny drops

Blaine.

* * *

><p>"BLAINE" i screamed as i started to call 911. I stood there. Should i go and see him, see what happened? Or should i stay here?<p>

"Hello. Police, fire or ambulance?" the person asked on the other side of the phone

"Hi, umm ambulance and" i started running forward onto the street to see a car on fire. I felt my whole world come crashing down

"Sir are you still there? Were sending an ambulance right now. Can i have an address? Do you need anything more sir? "

"YES" i screamed. "129 Richardson rd, Lima. And i think we might need a fire truck and possibly police" i blurted out all at once. I started walking up the road to see where dad was.

"DAD" i screamed. I looked around hopelessly around for him

"I'm here kiddo. Don't worry I'm fine." He screamed from what sounded like the other side of the street

"Sir, Sir are you still there, can you tell me what's going on please?" i dropped my phone! The chick on the other side of the phone scared the shit out of me.

"Hi... Umm well" i stuttered not knowing what to say. "There's been a car crash and there is a car on fire and my boyfriend is in one of those cars and my dad's there and a-"i lost it there and then, i started sobbing. I couldn't stop myself. It sounded all so bad. Dad, Blaine, the person in the car. Wait. What car is Blaine in? SHIT!

"BLAINE" i screamed. I started running closer, towards the car. It was pitch black and all you could see was this thing on fire and smoke all in the air. There was one car on the left side of the street wrapped around a pole and another one on the right side up in flames. I could hear someone still speaking i fully turned around and tried to work out who it was. I could see no one out on the street. I looked at the phone still open in my hand.

I put the phone up into my ear "shit sorry, what?" i know it wasn't the nicest thing to say but in this situation i don't care. For all i know Blaine could be dead. He could be the one with the care up in flames or he could be the one against the pole.

"SIR" she screamed "SIR YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN. THE AMBULANCE WILL BE THERE IN A MINUET. AND SO WILL THE FIREBRIGADE" i had to move the phone away from my ear because she was so loud.

"Okay, I'm sorry, i caught you" i snapped back at her. I really didn't mean to but i felt sick to the stomach.

I tired in the dead of night to work out which car was Blaine's. He had a blue car. But that didn't really help since

They were both blue

It was pitch black and it was really hard to work it out

"What's Blaine's number plate" i thought to myself.

All i could remember that it had a BA in it. I looked between the two number plates. The car on fire had the number plate: BYA.69S and the other car wrapped around the pole had BMA.52K

"THATS BLAINE'S CAR" i shouted out to no one. I started to feel sick again. Blaine's car, was there, wrapped around a pole. I started to feel dizzy. I had to sit on the path. I couldn't stand up anymore. I sat down not caring that my jeans would get dirty, or that the grass was wet everything was sinking in. I was still in shock.

I heard the sirens from down the street i turned to see the ambulance followed by the fire brigade coming down the street. I stood up after just sitting down and waved my hands in the air.

The ambulance pulled up right in fount of me while the fire was pulled up across the road so they could start putting out the fire.

One of the paramedics came up to me

"Are you alight kid?" one of them asked while the other one went to Blaine's car.

"I'm fine. But, but my boyfriend is in that car a-a-and i-" i lost it again. I was on the ground crying my eyes out. I didn't realise that someone could cry that much

"Okay kid. Were you in this accident at all or were you here when it happened or what" the paramedic asked me while he look the torch out of his bag

"i sa-said" i took a deep breath and continued " good bye to my boyfriend about 3 houses down and then i was walking in side and i heard and bang and then my dad went and looked then he told me to call 911 and so i did and I've been standing here for the last 10 minutes." I said all too quickly then returned to sobbing.

"MITCH WE NEED HELP HERE" the other paramedic by Blaine's car said. I stood up.

"Blaine" i mumbled. Then Mitch turned to me.

"Kid your boyfriends in the that car right?" he said pointing to the one around the pole. I nodded then closed my eyes. "Okay we are going to try and save him. But i want you to stand over there so you don't get in the way" he said pointing over to the grass patch. I nodded.

"I'll do anything to save Blaine" i mutter to myself.

"And whatever happens don't move from there please. I nodded again then moved to the patch of grass and stood there. I debated for a bit whether i should sit or stand. But i decided to stand.

I looked over to Blaine's car. There were both paramedics there and dad.

I turned and looked to the car what went up in flames. They put it out but what was left in the car, I doubt the person inside that car is still alive.

I started to hear more sirens from down the street. I turned to see another ambulance car coming down.

"WE NEED HELP HERE" i heard one of the paramedics scream as another one jumped out of the truck that just arrived and rush over. I walked across a bit to get a bit closer to Blaine. I saw Mitch with blood all over his gloves and arms.

I started feeling really dizzy so i sat down before i could pass out.

* * *

><p>"Kurt?" i look up to see Quinn's mum standing above me. She knelt down so she was about my height<p>

"What happened dear?" she said pulling something out of the bag.

"Blaine's car hit another car or something like that" i whispered. She gasped. She looked over to where there were 3 paramedics my dad and two fire people standing trying to get Blaine out.

"Okay kurt. I can tell you suffering from shock. But have you called his parents?" she asked.

CRAP i haven't even thought about it. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and looked for his parents number

"Kurt. I'm going to check your blood pressure. Okay. Please just take deep breaths in and out. " i nodded and started following her rhythm while the phone rang.

"This better be good." I heard Mr Anderson say

"M- Mr Anderson. Blaine's been in an accident. " i said. I started to feel sick again. I moved my hand from Patrice's grip and moved it to my stomach. She just looked and me and wrote something down.

"WHAT? You better not be lying kid." I passed the phone to Patrice i couldn't talk to him anymore. I pulled my knees up to my stomach and put my hands around my knees.

I Heard Patrice's side of the conversation. I started to rock back and forward. And then she hung up.

"There comi-" she started

"PATRICE WE NEED YOU NOW" i turned to see Blaine's head covered in blood with 6 people holding him...well his head at least.

I just stared at him. I didn't even know who it was at the moment. They started pulling more of Blaine out. I couldn't do it anymore. I couldn't keep it in my stomach. I turned around and started vomiting and coughing.

"Kurt, kurt" i heard someone say and then they started to pat my back. I didn't know if that was meant to calm me down, but if it was to help me it didn't work i just kept on vomiting.

"Kurt, its Vicki Anderson. Blaine's mom. Michael Said you called and that there was an accident and he called me at work and i came straight down what happened?" she said, painting to get that all out.

I turned and looked her in the eyes. There were just like Blaine's. A spectacular green, you could also see where Blaine got his wild hair from. I looked back down to the ground.

I pointed towards Blaine's car.

"Blaine" she screamed and started moving towards where the paramedics were with Blaine.

"DON'T" i screamed. She turned around and looked at me with a confused look.

"Don't" i repeat myself. She looked back at Blaine and then to me

"Don't what Kurt? What aren't you telling me" she questioned.

"Mrs Anderson. Mrs Fabray asked me to stay here and anyone else who comes. They don't want anyone close on the car so they can try and save Blaine's life. If it was my choice i would be over with Blaine. NOT standing here. " i said angrily. I can't believe i spoke like that to her. Now she's going to hate me.

"Sorry" i mumbled back to her.

"Oh" she said in surprise. I turned to look at her. Her face was pale and she was lost.

I stood up so i could move away from the vomit. It started to smell bad and i wanted to dry reach. I started to feel dizzy and i stood up but it had to power through this. I just had to take a few steps and then sit back down.

Ones step, two step, three steps, four and i fell. I couldn't do it. There was so much going on.

"Oh dear" i heard Mrs. Anderson say. I looked up so find her. My vision was blurry. I felt her come over to me and hug me close

"It's okay to be okay Kurt. Blaine will fight, for you and for me." Her words of comfort really started to cal me down. I know that he would fight. He always has.

"I know he will" i whispered to her. I rested my head against her chest. I heard her sniffling on top of me.

Mrs Anderson and I must have been crying for at least 15 minutes before we heard one of the paramedics scream.

* * *

><p>We both looked up at the same time to see Blaine lying on a bed covered in blood. I felt Mrs Anderson move me. I looked up to see her standing there, just staring at Blaine.<p>

I looked back at Blaine but Mrs Fabray got in the way so i couldn't see much

"What's going on" i asked Mrs Anderson. She looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"They have one of those things on him, you use to start the heart" i took a deep breath in. I couldn't believe this was all real. I wanted to wake up thinking this was just all a horrible nightmare. I closed my eyes. And for the first time in my life i asked god to save Blaine. I wanted Blaine with me. Not dead. If Blaine dies tonight, so will i.

I laid down. Looking up in the sky. It reminded me of what my mum said "When someone's dies, the stars shine brighter and there becomes another star in the sky." I hadn't looked up into the sky for ages so i don't think i could remember how bright they normally shine.

I sighed.

"His back" i heard one of the paramedics shout. I sat up. I saw them open up the back of one of the ambulances and put Blaine in. They turned on the sirens and shut the doors. I turned when i saw movement to the right side of me. I saw Mrs. Anderson running towards one of the paramedics.

"WHERE ARE YOU TAKING BLAINE?" I heard here scream. Then the next thing i knew she was running towards her car.

"Kiddo, are you alright." I heard my dad say from my left side. I shook my head. I felt so sick.

"Patrice" i heard Dad scream. I laid down again. I started to feel sick again.

"Is he okay? He doesn't look well and he shook his head when i asked him if he felt well." I heard dad say.

"His in shock. Kurt, Can you open your eyes for me?" I slowly opened my eye to see Mrs Fabray, dad and Mitch leaning above me.

"Kurt, do you feel dizzy?" i heard Mitch say. I nodded. I tried to sit up but dad and Mitch pushed me back down.

"Mitch can you go and get me the bed please" Mrs Fabray ordered. He stood up and started running the other direction.

"Burt we will have to take him to hospital and treat him for shock. I'll make sure that he is near Blaine when he wakes up."Dad nodded his head

"Are you okay Burt?"

"Fine, Patrice. What happened to the dude in the other car?" Mrs Fabray sighed. And shook her head. That must have meant that he died.

"Kurt. We are going to lift you onto the bed so we can get you in the truck so we can take you to get treated and so you can see Blaine when he comes out of surgery and is okay with the doctors. " Mrs. Fabray said word by word.

I nodded and felt myself being lifted by dad and Mitch onto the bed.

"What happened" i heard an unfamiliar voice. I turned my heard to see two police officers walking up to us.

"Mitch take Kurt and cheek his blood pressure and the normal route." I felt the bed moving. I closed my eyes

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Patrice Fabray point of view*<strong>_

What happened" I turned to see two police officers walk up to us.

"Mitch take Kurt and cheek his blood pressure and the normal routine." I mutter to him.

"Good evening officers. Well as you can see there was a car crash. I'm still not sure what totally happened. The only people who saw it was Mr Hummel and his Son Kurt. But i wouldn't talk to Kurt. His suffering from severe shock. Just taking about the incident to him, will disturb him" i said to one of them.

"There was a teenage boy involved and a man in his mid thirties. The man in his thirties died on scene because his car was on fire and the teenage boy was pulled out of the scene about 10 minutes ago. He had no heart beat when we got to him but we managed to get him breathing again and he is off to Lima memorial hospital as we speak to undergo surgery and test. We don't know the full extent yet. "i sighed as i finished that off.

"Okay. Thanks a lot. Can you tell me all of the people who were involved? By the way I'm Officer Lynch and this is officer Duval. " they said offering their hand and i shook them.

"The teenager involved his name is Blaine Anderson. He goes to William McKinley, if that helps. And then i don't know the other male's name. You also have Mr Burt Hummel who was helping us get Blaine out because we needed more back up but we didn't get any. And then there is his son Kurt Hummel who is about to head to hospital." They both nodded taking down every word i said.

"Thank you so much. We will be in touch." They both walked away and i headed back towards the truck.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Kurt's POV* <strong>_

"Kurt. Your blood pressure is low and your heart speed is up so we will have to go and get further tests as Lima memorial" i nodded.

"Is everyone strapped in I'm about to get you guys out of here" Patrice said jumping into the front of the truck.

The ride was slow. 10 minutes felt like 10 hours. Time has never gone that slow for me! Ever.

"Blaine" i mumbled. I was so tired.

"His okay kid, you _will _see him" i heard dad emphasise will. I just nodded. For what felt like the 100 time that day.

I started falling asleep. I also felt dads hand on my head.

"We have to put him under antiseptic just to calm him down and so we can get everything cheeked. Is that okay with you? " Mitch whispered to dad. I think Mitch thought that i was asleep.

"Sure, anything to help Kurt at the moment. I'm scared for him" dad whispered. He sounded so worried.

He gripped my hand. I squeezed it. I started to feel safe. I felt Mitch put a needle into my arm and i started to feel dizzy again and then nest thing i knew i was out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>THE END!<strong>_

**Authors note: **

**How was that? **

**LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! WOW! 3 days of writing is good! **

**Umm... Not too sure what I'm going to write next to i have to think about it! But probably about Kurt and Blaine in hospital... **

**I hope this chapter was good! I'm slowly starting to get use to the FF site! YEAH! **

**Oh and BTW who is happy about Sebastian (Grant) being put to a regular for season 4 and that Chris Colfer and Darren Criss are both coming back! WOO!**

**Also... WHO SAW GLEE "YES/NO"! STFU! My internet it fucking up so much at the moment and i haven't been on the internet longer than 10 minutes to watch it, so hopefully soon i will watch it! And who is excited for the MJ episode? AHH can't wait! Sucks that we have to wait 2 weeks tho :L hopefully my internet is all up by them! ILY! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Okay please follow me on tumblr! Dana-Ashley (dot) tumblr!**

**And twitter: Danalovesglee :) THANK! #Klisses **

**Update soon! Possible tomorrow night (if I'm back from city at a good time!) or Friday Night because i have to get all my school stuff soon. =. = don't want to go back to school! **


End file.
